The invention relates to an addressing device as described in the claims.
Addressing devices of the described kind are used for diverse applications. An example of such an application is found in DE-A-28 00 185, where the cable is used for leakage detection in district heating pipelines by temperature measurement by thermistors. It is evident that the present invention is not restricted to such applications, but can be used in any application where the selection of multiple addressable units is necessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,484 proposes to select the addressable unit by encoded addresses. Consequently, electronic circuitry to code and decode the address signal is necessary. In EP-A-0 043 431 one can find a proposition for a simplified circuitry where the address code is a predetermined number of pulses, but even here a selecting means for the received pulses and means to code and decode them are necessary.